Conventionally, there is a known semiconductor module in which a semiconductor chip and passive components are mounted on a wiring substrate. In such a semiconductor module, it is common that the semiconductor chip and the passive component are arranged two-dimensionally in the horizontal direction to be mounted on a mounting surface of the wiring substrate. Passive components need to be mounted with a certain interval between the semiconductor chip and the passive component so as to ensure reliability in solder printing and wire bonding of the semiconductor chip. For this reason, the wiring substrate tends to occupy a large area, making it difficult to miniaturize the semiconductor module.
Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor module in which a passive component is mounted while being connected to a wiring layer of a central main portion of a wiring substrate, a resin portion that seals the passive component is formed in a region where the passive component is mounted, a semiconductor chip is mounted above the resin portion, and an upper surface terminal of the semiconductor chip is connected with the wiring layer on the peripheral side of the wiring substrate using wires. In this manner, with arrangement of passive components three-dimensionally in a space between the wiring substrate and the semiconductor chip, it is possible to miniaturize the semiconductor module.